big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Quincy
Phoenix_Quincy was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB2= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - " Curious, Wild, and devious. " What are some of your biggest fears? - Highest, and Kangaroo's Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - I didn't have a favorite until the big moves came out. And that was Axel until someone blew up his game. What would you bring into the house? - My emotional issues for strategy and sympathy so people wont vote me. Are you excited? - Of course I'm ready to Socialize and Manipulate. |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - Hello my former name was Weston, I was a former house guest in Big Brother Toxic. I applied to the show with all excitement and bravery to play the game, but I went too crazy when I entered the house. The day before premiere I pre-posted to the house guests on Twitter ( Discord ) about the alliances, then went individually to the people I wanted in. That then back fired as people felt like they were manipulated to join in the alliance, and then felt lied to as no one was aware of it. As you know I was already playing the game in real life before I entered the game. I was too head on a strong player, and I think this second chance can recover that manipulative snake up. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake was telling my close friends about the alliance. They were mad at me for not telling them and deceiving them into it. I also should've been more open in the house about the drama and clear it up to save myself, but the real thing is I SHOULD have explained to the HoH they would have been easily convinced that it is a bad move as they are wasting a HoH on drama instead of a threat which resulted in them getting evicted afterwards. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - The past months I have gotten more clear of my social skills, improving, being more approachable, and being relate able to people around me. I adapted and thought to myself "Why not use this as an advantage in the game?" I only used my manipulative status in the pre-beginning start of the game. I would like to change my way of how I think of people. I know that I now can't trust anyone not even my close friends in this game- inside and out of the house. It would be interesting for me, and you to watch. I mean the drama that happened with me I almost got away with it, but that James guy could not let it go! If that James contestant wasn't so smart I would've been the contestant to pull off a big massive scheme before game and survive! Host Opinion |-|BB2= Weston entered the house ready to play. Unfortunately for him, he decided to message people that he was in a majority alliance with Sea, T0m, Emilee, James, Halcy, and Aria. The entire house was over his erratic gameplay. On Week 1, he was unsuccessful in winning the Head of Household and his team fell first meaning they were the first Have-Nots of the season. He was also not picked for the veto and in turn renominated by Cat and sent home in a vote of 11-2. Weston honestly screwed himself from the start of the game and it was almost impossible for him to recover but I was excited to see him play. |-|BBSC= Originally I thought of the Second Chances theme for players like Quincy, who completely fucked up their first chance and I knew he was one of the players who wanted to redeem themselves the most. Quincy played a very quiet game, and most people don’t know at the beginning of the season he was faking to be laggy “disconnecting” during the final 2 between him and Trixie in the first Head of Household, and purposely not loading during the crapshoot competition so that Tyler could win by default. This was a very risky strategy for Quincy, but it almost got him to the jury. Quincy also had a very decent social game being in alliances with most of the men in the house. Unfortunately, his time came to an end when Hali won Head of Household and people thought they could keep Blue as a meat shield over Quincy. I had some good laughs about this though when he dmed me his intentions, and he definitely made a mark on this season by the way he switched up his game and should be proud of himself. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Quincy was the first houseguest in season 2 to be successfully backdoored. *He never voted. *Quincy never played in a veto competition. *He was named a have-not on his first and last week of the house in season 5. *Quincy competed in three veto competitions in season 5. *He voted in the minority once. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:16th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:12th Place